


Kanjiru mama ni you and I

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Furniture Shopping, House Hunting, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Painting, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kanjiru mama ni you and I

**Kanjiru mama ni you and I**

**(Como nos sentimos, tú y yo)**

Chinen se miraba alrededor, viendo más y más detalles que no había notado antes, intentando verlos todos, obtener una imagen clara.

Alcanzó el pasillo que del vestíbulo llevaba al salón y observó el cuarto en su integridad, caminando a lo largo de la pared, pasando la mano en los estantes construidos en la pared más grande y sonriendo, desplazándose frente a la chimenea, estudiándola con cuidado. De lo que recordaba, nunca había vivido en una casa con una chimenea.

Le gustaba ese lugar.

La casa era luminosa y espaciosa, supliendo al hecho de ser descentralizada.

Fue a la cocina, mientras su sonrisa crecía, y luego travesó de vuelta el cuarto principal para dirigirse a la habitación, encontrando a Yuya asomado a la ventana, controlando la vista que había desde ahí.

“¿Yuu?” lo llamó para obtener su atención, y su novio se giró, sonriéndole.

Extendió los brazos, apoyando la espalda contra el alfeizar, y Yuri cogió su invitación y fue hacia de él, dejándose abrazar mientras miraban juntos la habitación.

“¿Te gusta?” le preguntó el mayor, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro y entrelazando los dedos para mantenerlo contra de sí.

Yuri asintió, girándose y besándolo rápidamente.

“Sí. De todas las que vimos hasta ahora es la que me gusta más.”

Habían visto muchos pisos durante las semanas pasadas.

Algunos eran demasiado pequeños y otros en partes de la ciudad que no gustaban a ninguno de los dos, algunos demasiado lejos de Tokyo y en otros las paredes parecían listas para desmoronarse al primer toque.

Ese lugar en cambio, en la opinión de Yuri, era perfecto.

“A mí también.” estuvo de acuerdo Yuya, mordiéndose un labio, emocionado. “Pues…” preguntó, dejando abierta la frase.

En ese momento el agente inmobiliario entró en la habitación, navegando por una carpeta que tenía e mano. Los dos se alejaron rápidamente, avergonzados, pero la mujer no dio la impresión de haberlos notado.

“Vale, tenemos unos lugares más de ver. Uno es un poco más centras, cerca de la zona comercial, y el otro…”

“No hace falta.” la paró Yuya, pidiendo rápidamente confirmación a Yuri con los ojos. “Decidimos, tomamos esta.”

La mujer levantó los ojos de sus papeles, en aire satisfecho para haber cerrado el trato, y Takaki y ella se metieron a discutir los detalles prácticos, como la firma del contrato y riñas de condominio.

Yuri ya no los escuchaba.

Se había ido a un lado, cerca de la ventana, para observar el mismo panorama que acababa de mirar su novio.

Tenía un millón de sensaciones contrastantes, pero eso podía esperar, e iba a estar todo el tiempo del mundo para desenredar la maraña de pensamientos.

En ese momento, lo único que podía pensar y que lo ahogaba todo, era que esa iba a ser su casa.

De Yuya y suya.

Dejar de sonreír no iba a ser tan sencillo.

*

_Yuri sabía qué pasaba algo raro esa noche._

_Yuya había insistido para salir a cenar en su restaurante favorito, había insistido para pagar la cena, y ahora que estaban en casa del mayor Yuri lo veía merodear nerviosamente por el salón, arreglando cualquier estuviera en desorden, o que él imaginaba que estuviera en desorden, torturándose las manos con las uñas._

_Como resultado, Chinen estaba tan nervioso como a él. No le gustaba la actitud condescendiente que había mantenido durante toda la noche, y tampoco sufría la espera mientras el mayor conseguía el coraje para decirle lo que tenía que decirle._

_En su mente se había perfilado enseguida el escenario peor, y había empezado a preguntarse que pudiera haber ocurrido de tan equivocado entre ellos, si Yuya quisiese realmente dejarlo, si..._

_Cuando sus pensamientos tomaron esa dirección se enojó, cruzando los brazos y levantando los ojos al mayor._

_“Tienes veinte y cinco años cumplidos, Yuya, podrías intentar ser bastante hombre de decirme las cosas son.” se enfadó con él, sin detenerse a pensar en el hecho que podía haber malinterpretado sus intenciones._

_“¿Qué?”_

_El mayor se había salido los ojos, parándose en el centro del cuarto y mirándolo con confusión, como si no tuviera idea de lo que de hablaba Chinen._

_“Anda ya, ¿de verdad crees que no me haya dado cuenta de la manera como te comportaste esta noche? ¿La cena y todo? No hace falta que te sientas culpable por nada, Yuya, sólo tienes que decirme que quieres dejarme, así que…” le tembló la voz y respiró hondo antes de seguir, pero el mayor no le dio tiempo._

_“¡No!” dijo, alcanzándolo al sofá y sentándose a su lado, tomándole una mano entre las propias. “No, Yuri, entendiste mal. No tengo intención de dejarte, yo…” suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en dificultad. “Lo siento, debería haberte dicho pronto lo que me pasaba por la cabeza y no dejarte hacer conjeturas.” le apretó las manos, respirando hondo. “Llevamos… llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no? Y pensaba que cada vez nos quedamos en mi casa o en la tuya, que tienes muchas cosas aquí y que yo tengo muchas en tu piso. Y... no es muy práctico._

_Yuri se salió los ojos, esta vez seguro de donde el mayor quisiera llegar con esto._

_“¿Pues qué?” preguntó, en tono emocionado, negándose a hacérsela más sencilla, y queriendo oírselo pedir._

_“Cariño…” murmuró Yuya. “¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?”_

_Hubo un momento de silencio, que Takaki consideró demasiado largo para que sus nervios lo sufrieran._

_“Yuri, te ruego, di algo. ¿Ves que no puedo dejar de temblar? Lo siento, de verdad, si te dejé pensar algo equivocado. Pero llevo semanas pensando de pedírtelo, y nunca llegó el momento adecuado, pues pensé crearlo yo. Tenía... tenía miedo que dijeras que no, pues sería muy agradecido si me dijeras algo y…”_

_Yuri no lo dejó acabar._

_Se acercó rápidamente a él, metiéndole las manos en la cara y besándolo, interrumpiendo el delirio en que se había lanzado el mayor._

_Después de un momento de sorpresa, Yuya se dejó llevar por el beso, tomándolo como la respuesta que buscaba, abrazando a Yuri, apretándolo fuerte, como si no tuviera intención de dejarlo ir._

_Cuando Yuri se alejó le sonrió, los ojos húmedos._

_“Sí.” murmuró, la voz ronca. “Sí que quiero venir a vivir contigo, tonto. No hay nada mejor que pueda pedir.”_

_Takaki le sonrió, acariciándole la cara y bajándose de vuelta hacia él, apoyando la frente en la suya._

_“¿De verdad? ¿Pues me preocupé por nada todo este tiempo?”_

_Yuri se rio, asintiendo._

_“Como siempre, Yuu. Pero te quiero también por esto, ¿no?”_

*

Yuya tenía dificultades con esa pared.

Estaba en pie en la escalera, el rodillo suspendido en el aire, pero por alguna razón no tenía éxito de pintar bien la esquina de la pared.

Yuri, por su parte, no se daba cuenta de sus problemas. Estaba arrodillado, ocupándose de la parte inferior de la pared, algo que había parecido lógico para ambos, siendo considerablemente más bajo.

No parecía tener problemas, mientras Yuya empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso.

Al oírlo resoplar, Yuri levantó los ojos y le sonrió.

“¿Pasa algo malo?” preguntó, sumergiendo el rodillo en el barniz claro y quitando el exceso antes de seguir trabajando en la pared.

“No.” respondió de manera instintiva, y después suspiró. “Vale. No puedo hacer esta esquina.” admitió, sombrío.

Yuri se echó a reír, dejando de trabajar y poniéndose en pie, tomando un pincel bastante pequeño.

“Qué bueno que sabías todo sobre como pintar, señor pintor profesional.” se burló de él; Yuya extendió una mano para hacerse dar el pincel, pero Yuri lo ignoró y en cambio subió en la escalera, apoyándolo y levantando los ojos a su novio, extendiéndose para besarlo.

Intentó quedarse tan quieto como posible para no desequilibrar la escalera, alejándose en cuanto el deseo de profundizar el beso se hizo demasiado.

Sonriéndole al mayor, puso un dedo en el barniz, pasándoselo en la nariz y dejando una tira blanca.

“¡Yuri!” se quejó Yuya, frotándose la cara y sólo empeorando las cosas.

Le echó un vistazo enojado, poniendo a su vez la mano en el barniz, pero el menor empezó a bajar rápidamente la escalera, riendo bajo.

“Es peligroso, Yuya, ten cuidado.” lo reprochó, pero sin tener éxito de dejar de reír.

Corrió al centro del cuarto antes de que el mayor lo alcanzara, cogiéndolo de la cintura y tirándolo contra de sí, pasándole la mano en la cara mientras Yuri gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo.

“Yuya, ¡joder! Yo te hice sólo una manchita, no te parece…” no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque el mayor lo había girado y empujado con la espalda contra los periódicos esparcidos por el suelo, montándole encima.

“Pues…” dijo con una sonrisa casi malvada, mostrándole la mano todavía sucia. “¿Qué deberías hacer contigo?”

Yuri se encogió de hombros, levantando el torso e intentando parar las manos del mayor. De todas maneras, Yuya fue más rápido, le cogió las muñecas y lo echó de vuelta contra el suelo, ahora completamente bajando encima a él, sus caras cerca.

Chinen cerró el especio de un movimiento repentino, llevando los labios contra los suyos y concediéndose lo que se había negado en la escalera, abriéndolos y buscando la lengua del mayor, mordiéndole un labio mientras Yuya todavía lo mantenía parado contra el suelo.

Cuando Yuya dejó ir su boca para ir al cuello y a la clavícula Yuri se rio, intentando alejarse.

“Yuu, amor, ¡anda ya! Tenemos que acabar de pintar esta pared. Sabes qué si el barniz se seca es un problema…”

Takaki levantó la mirada para hacerlo callar, sonriéndole.

“Teníamos que inaugurarla tarde o temprano, ¿no?” murmuró, empezando a deshacerle el cinturón, quitándole los vaqueros y la ropa interior, llevando la boca a su sexo, rápido, como incapaz de resistir.

“Sí, pero…” murmuró el menor, la voz intercalada con gemidos mientras la lengua del mayor lo provocaba. “Cuando lo imaginé había los muebles y no era en el suelo y…” gritó, dejando de hablar, cuando Yuya al mismo tiempo lo tomó completamente en boca y empezó a prepararlo con los dedos, sin preaviso.

Si a Yuri no le hubiera gustado tanto quizá lo habría reprochado, pero ahora sólo tomó nota de hacerlo y se empujó contra de él, dejándose llevar por él.

Aparentemente Yuya no tenía intención de tergiversar, y no tardó mucho antes de dejar de prepararlo, seguro de que fuera listo, levantándose y sonriéndole, bajándose una vez más para besarlo antes de aferrarse a sus caderas, forzándolo a girarse.

Se puso detrás de él, levantándolo contra de sí hasta que su pecho adhirió contra la espalda del menor; le mordió una oreja y sonrió, mientas con una mano se deshacía rápidamente de la ropa.

“Así, Yu.” murmuró, llevando la mano de sus caderas hacia abajo hasta las nalgas, y después lo penetró de un empujón firme, que echó al menor en adelante, obligándolo a apoyarse en los brazos para guardarse arriba.

“Yu... Yuya…” murmuró, empujándose enseguida contra el cuerpo del mayor en un movimiento instintivo, sintiéndose por un momento sin aliento.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las manos del mayor contra sus caderas, fuertes, mientras salía un poco de él y volvía adentro de un movimiento brusco, haciéndolo gemir una vez más en alta voz y haciéndole sentir que le faltaba la fuerza en los brazos, y tuvo que esforzarse para quedarse arriba mientras Yuya se movía dentro de él sin darle descanso.

Intentó llevar la mano a su sexo, sintiendo que no iba a resistir mucho más, pero el mayor le cogió rápido la muñeca, tirándole el brazo detrás de la espalda, haciéndolo sufrir por un rato antes de llevar su propia mano alrededor de la erección del menor, tocándolo rápidamente, bajándose para besarle la espalda, lamiendo a lo largo de la columna, sintiéndolo temblar bajo de sí y dejarse ir completamente contra de él mientras llegaba al orgasmo, colapsando al suelo cuando los brazos finalmente cedieron, dejando que Yuya siguiera moviéndose dentro de él más y más rápido, hasta correrse a su vez, vaciándose dentro de él y utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban para desplazarse, tumbándose a su lado en el suelo y llevándose una mano a la cara, la respiración cortada y la expresión agotada.

Yuri se puso de un lado, apoyando un codo en el suelo y apoyándose en eso para mantener la cabeza arriba en una mano.

Le sonrió a su novio, extendiendo un brazo para acariciarle despacio el pecho, todavía vestido.

“Ahora pero no es el momento de descansar, ¿sabes?” le dijo, riéndose de las quejas del mayor. “Te lo había dicho, Yuu, que aún teníamos que acabar la pared, y tú insististe.” se sentó, conteniendo apenas una mueca de molestia y tirándole un brazo para que él también se levantara.

“Vamos, Yuri, ¡diez minutos!” se quejó Takaki, cogiéndolo de la cintura y tirándolo consigo al suelo, abrazándolo.

“Pero Yuya, el barniz…”

“El barniz esperará. Déjame…” cerró los ojos, apoyando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. “Déjame estar un momento así.” murmuró.

Yuri se habría quejado, de verdad lo habría hecho, si no hubiera sido pegado por la sensación de calor dada de los brazos de Yuya, si estar ahí con él en ese momento no se lo hubiera hecho olvidar todo.

Al final, tenía razón.

¿Qué mal podían ser diez minutos más?

*

“Yuya, no piensas realmente que te dejará tomar algo tan kitsch de meter en nuestra casa, ¿verdad?”

Yuri levantó una ceja, tirando a su novio de un brazo, obligándolo a abandonar el agarre de las cortinas coloradas que estaba mirando con demasiado encanto.

No estaba realmente enojado, sólo fingía de serlo por el placer de burlarse un poco de él.

Y para tener una excusa para seguir repitiendo las palabras.

‘Nuestra casa’.

A veces, aún no le parecía real poderlo decir.

Le gustaba el sonido, le gustaban las sensaciones que le daba, le gustaba la idea de estar ahí, y que al acabar de comprar los muebles y todo lo necesario finalmente se habrían mudado y…

Y no había otra cosa que Chinen pudiese desear para ser realmente feliz que compartir un lugar con el hombre que amaba, y lo veía ahora que la cosa se hacía más y más real, ahora que merodeaban por la tienda mirando cortinas y sofás, y muebles para la cocina y para la habitación, intentando acordar los gustos, porque todas esas cosas iban a pertenecer a ambos, y tenían que estar bien por ambos.

Tiró a Yuya hacia los sofás, indicándole uno blanco en aire conspiratorio.

“¿Ves? ¿Te gusta eso? Creo que estaría muy bien en el salón.” le dijo, y sin darle tiempo de contestar fue a sentarse, pasando la mano en el asiento. “¡Es cómodo también!” lo informó, mientras el mayor se acercaba en aire dudoso.

“Sí, pero con las paredes blancas si ponemos esto también seríamos obligado a entrar en el salón llevando gafas de sol.” le hizo notar. “Y un sofá blanco se ensuciaría enseguida. ¿No es más elegante si ponemos en contraste con la pared un sofá negro?” propuso, indicando uno un poco más allá.

“¿Negro?” repitió Yuri, sin ocultar una mueca. “Vamos, el sofá negro de cuero es un cliché, Yuya. No estás decorando el piso de un soltero, estás…” se interrumpió, avergonzado, y Yuya le sonrió.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, sentándose a su lado y bajando los ojos para llevarlos frente a los suyos. “¿Estoy decorando la casa donde me voy a vivir con mi novio?” murmuró, mirando rápido alrededor para controlar la presencia de miradas indiscretas, antes de besarle brevemente los labios.

Yuri no respondió, se limitó a asentir y Yuya volvió a sonreírle.

“Pues vale. Buscamos un compromiso, ¿quieres?”

Chinen se encogió de hombros, se puso en pie y echó un último vistazo al sofá blanco, antes de proseguir por el pasillo, seguido del mayor.

Escogieron un sofá que les gustara a ambos, marcando el código para retirarlo, y siguieron escogiendo mobiliario por el salón antes de pasar a la cocina.

Yuya merodeaba por una de las combinaciones del cuarto, abriendo la nevera e probando las sillas alrededor de la mesa, antes de pasar a la encimera y hacerle señal a Yuri de alcanzarlo.

“Cariño, ¿te gusta esta?” le preguntó, todavía mirándose alrededor.

“Sí. Tomé las medidas también, creo que vas encajar en nuestra cocina. Me gusta, mucho.” le dijo, bajando la hoja donde acababa de prender las medidas, y teniendo apenas tiempo para levantar la mirada antes que Yuya lo cogiera de las caderas, lo levantara y bajara en la encimera.

“Yuya, qué demonio…” maldijo, mientras el mayor le sonreía malicioso.

“Sólo tenía que controlar algo antes de decidir si me gustara realmente.” le explicó, obligándolo a abrir las piernas y poniéndose en medio, todavía esperando – pese al momento de valentía – que nadie entrara en ese momento.

Dejó que su cuerpo adhiriera a el del menor, pasándole las manos bajo las piernas y dejando que se las llevara detrás la espalda, antes de asentir en aire satisfecho y bajarse por otro beso rápido, alejándose hasta el centro del cuarto.

“Tenemos también que tomar estas medidas, ¿no, Yu?” le preguntó, riéndose. “Me gusta. Esta es perfecta.”

Chinen, sombrío, se le acercó y le pegó la cabeza, antes de ir a marcar los códigos de los muebles como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Se concedió una sonrisa sólo al estar seguro de que Yuya no pudiera verlo.

Cuando de la cocina pasaron a las habitaciones, habló primero, girándose hacia su novio en aire sarcástico.

“Espero que para verificar si los muebles están buenos no me obligues a tener sexo en todas las camas que vemos, Yuu.” le dijo, pero si había esperado de verlo avergonzarse, se quedó decepcionado cuando el mayor sólo se encogió de hombros y se rio.

Estaba alegre, Yuya, y Yuri se sentía contagiado por su humor de una manera que le gustaba muchísimo.

No se había esperado nada diferente, porque la de ir a vivir juntos había sido una idea del mayor, pero hacía cuando se lo había pedido, día tras día vivía con el miedo que en algún punto, por alguna razón, Yuya pudiese encontrarse pensando que lo que estaban haciendo era demasiado, y echarse de repente atrás.

Intentó alejar de su mente ese tipo de pensamientos, especialmente durante un día que estaba disfrutando tanto, y se aferró al brazo del mayor, arrastrándolo por las varias combinaciones de las habitaciones.

“Me gusta ese armario, parece espacioso.” dijo Yuya, abriendo las puertas de un armario de vidrio. “¡Encajarías tú también!” comentó, y al ver la expresión de Yuri se apresuró a especificar. “Antes de que me lo preguntes, no tengo intención de tener sexo aquí para controlar cuanto sea espacioso. Que lo creas o no, tengo mis límites.”

Yuri rio, encogiéndose de hombros en aire inocente.

“No he dicho nada.” se justificó, metiéndose frente al armario y dejándose recaer en la cama, mirando arriba. “Ah, ¡es cómodo!” dijo, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo después de unos segundos el colchón moverse a su lado, y Yuya empezar a pellizcarle una cadera.

“Vale, vale, pero trate no dormirte aquí. Todavía tienes que ayudarme a llevar todo este montón de cosas hasta el coche, ¿sabes?”

Yuri se echó a reír, girándose de un lado y fingiendo dormir, sintiendo a Takaki tirarlo cerca y besarle el cuello.

“Amor…” lo llamó, en baja voz. “Despierta, te traje el desayuno…” se burló de él, mientras Yuri lo sentía sonreír contra su piel.

Abrió los ojos, girándose hacia él.

“Sabemos ambos qué las cosas serán exactamente contrarias, Yuuyan.”

Takaki se encogió de hombros, en aire que quería claramente resultar misterioso, pero que Chinen encontraba muy divertido.

“Quien sabe. Sabiendo cuánto duermes normalmente cuando no tenemos compromisos por la mañana, ¿te parecería tan equivocado que te trajera el desayuno en la cama?”

“Lo harías una vez, quizá dos, y luego me la arreglaría solo.” le hizo notar el menor, y Yuya en ese momento se hizo de repente serio.

“Te prometo, Chinen Yuri, que haré todo lo que puedo para seguir mimándote de cualquier manera posible.” le sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente. “Siempre.”

Yuri se mordió un labio, intentando controlarse, y al final se sentó, avergonzado.

“Vamos, antes que nos echen de aquí.” dijo rápido, incómodo, oyendo a su novio seguirlo y reírse.

Al acabar de escoger todo lo que necesitaban y al volver finalmente al coche para regresar a casa, Yuri se sentía realmente bien.

Su normal débil miedo estaba todavía en algún lugar dentro de él, pero tenía éxito de sentirse de una manera de poderlo ignorar, y pensar que todo iba a estar bien, que estaba pasando realmente, que nada iba a arruinar el hecho que Yuya y él habrían vivido juntos, porque ya no eran palabras, sino hechos.

Se giró hacia su novio y le sonrió, mirándolo mientras cantaba la canción que había en ese momento en la radio.

Al darse cuenta de tener sus ojos encima, Yuya se giró y levantó una ceja.

“¿Qué?”

“Nada.” respondió Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros. “Estoy feliz, eso es todo.”

Yuya rio, por algunas razones que entendía sólo él, antes de asentir.

“Yo también estoy feliz.” dijo, antes de poner un aire un poco más indiferente. “¿Qué piensas si esta noche pedimos algo de comer y nos quedamos en casa para arreglar y montar las cosas que compramos? Así cuando nos enviaran todo no quedará mucho de hacer.” le propuso, todavía manteniendo los ojos fijos en la calle.

Yuri asintió, apoyándose pesadamente en el asiento.

Estaba cansado después de ese día, pero estaba seguro de que sólo le hiciera falta relajarse un poco durante el camino de vuelta a casa para recuperarse.

Todavía tenía ganas de estar con Yuya, tenía ganas de trabajar juntos a los muebles y los accesorios que había comprado, eligiendo con él donde y como tuvieran que estar, y no iba a dejarse parar de ese sentido de cansancio.

Al final, estaban cerca de la meta.

Cuando abrió los ojos de vuelta habían casi llegado, y se dio cuenta con decepción de haberse dormido.

Se levantó de repente, frunciendo el entrecejo en aire confuso y girándose hacia el mayor.

“¡Lo siento! No quería dormir, debería haberte hecho compañía, yo… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?” preguntó, la voz todavía un poco somnolienta.

“Dormías tan bien y estabas tan adorable que no pude.” explicó Yuya encogiéndose de hombros, y después sonrió. También me detuvo para tomar la cena en un restaurante cines en el camino y no te moviste.” se burló un poco de él mientras aparcaba.

Chinen fue a punto de quejarse de la infeliz idea de dejarlo dormir en un coche en el medio de la calle, sin mencionar no haberlo consultado sobre la cena, pero al final escogió pasar por alto.

Estaba todavía en esa fase de mal humor post despertar, y sabía qué dentro de un rato iba a pasarle toda la irritación.

Tardaron mucho en llevar a su planta todo lo que habían comprado, y cuando finalmente hubieron vaciado el coche ambos colapsaron en el salón lleno de cajas, algunas de la tienda y otras de sus cosas que habían ya llevado de los respectivos pisos.

Yuya tomó la cena y la puso ordenadamente en el suelo, invitando a Yuri a tomar todo lo que quería.

“Esta es una cena.” ironizó el menor con una sonrisa, tomando los espaguetis con los palillos. “Quizá podríamos haber empezado montando la mesa y arreglando las sillas.”

“Imposible.” respondió Yuya, la boca llena. “Me estaba muriendo de hambre, no habría llegado con vida.”

Cuando acabaron de cenar y hubieron puesto de un lado lo que habían utilizado, se pusieron finalmente a trabajar.

Yuri arreglaba las cosas más pequeñas, parándose de vez en cuando para pedir la opinión de Yuya sobre donde tuvieran que ser metidas, mientras el mayor se quedaba en el suelo del salón, rodeado por destornilladores y llaves inglesas, y partes no precisadas de muebles o estantes.

No estaba muy cómodo en esa situación, pero aunque Chinen pudiera ofrecerse de ayudar, seguía perseverando en rechazar.

Fue sólo al oírlo maldecir contra un estante que Yuri dejó de arreglar los cajones del mueble de la habitación, alcanzándolo y encontrándolo en pie en el centro del cuarto, una mano apretada contra el pecho y la expresión dolorida.

Sabía qué probablemente debería haberse asegurado sobre como estuviera, pero no pudo hacerlo antes de echarse a reír por el aire irritado de Yuya mientras daba una patada a una parte de madera.

“¡No veo que haya de divertido!” lo reprochó el mayor, volviendo a sentarse al suelo y volviendo a trabajar, antes de que Yuri se arrodillara frente a él y le cogiera las muñecas, todavía riéndose.

“Lo siento, Yuu, de verdad. Pero… ¿no piensas que haya cosas que deberíamos hacer juntos? Cuatro brazos son mejor que dos, ¿no?” propuso, mirándolo con una expresión que esperaba ser seria, mientras todavía tenía ganas de reír.

“Lo sé.” masculló Takaki. “Sólo es que... bueno, debería encargarme yo de estas cosas, ¿no?”

Yuri levantó una ceja, perplejo, evaluando si tuviera que ofenderse o no para lo que el mayor había implicado.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres el hombre de la casa?” preguntó, sarcástico. Vio a Yuya en dificultad, mientras aparentemente pensaba en cómo responder sin empeorar las cosas; pues Chinen decidió de ayudarlo. “Pues, dado que eres el hombre de la casa, seas útil y monta las cortinas. Voy a encargarme yo de este mueble, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo sin amputarme por error unos dedeos.” le dijo, sonriéndole en aire satisfecho e indicando la mano que el mayor todavía mantenía parada, probablemente porque le dolía.

Limitándose a asentir y con expresión derrotada, se puso en pie y fue a tomar la escalera y las cortinas, haciendo como le había pedido el menor.

Yuri sonrió mientras lo miraba pelear contra el tejido y los anillos, pero no le dijo nada más y se puso a trabajar, teniendo éxito sin dificultad a montar el maldito mueble.

Cuando hubieron hecho todo lo que podían, se quedaron quietos durante un rato al borde del cuarto, el menor abandonado contra el cuerpo de Yuya, los ojos que se cerraban solos, pero alegrándose aún más que esa tarde.

Casi estaban ahí, tan cerca del final que podía ya sentir la victoria, que podía ya sentir ese lugar como suyo.

Se giró, haciendo como para ponerse de puntillas y besar a su novio, cuando fue interrumpido por un bostezo.

Yuya se rio, desordenándole suavemente el pelo.

“¿Ven a dormir a mi casa?” propuso, y el menor se limitó a asentir, recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Pensar que esa era una de las últimas veces que oía una frase semejante, a pesar del cansancio, lo hacía sentir más eufórico que nunca.

*

“Guarda los ojos cerrados, por favor.”

“Están cerrados, Yuya, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Quieres que lo ponga por escrito?”

“¿Seguro? ¿Ni estás echando un vistazo? ¿Cuántas son estas?”

“Quince, Yuya, ¡por Dios!”

Yuri no estaba realmente irritado, y si no hubiera intentado de mostrarlo a su novio probablemente se habría ya echado a reír por la manera como se estaba comportando.

Cuando esa tarde lo había llamado y le había dicho de tener una sorpresa, había imaginado fácilmente de que se tratara, pero aun así no podía evitar de sentirse emocionado.

Al entrar en casa le había hecho prometer de cerrar los ojos, y ahora Yuri se sentía a punto de explotar por las ganas de abrirlos y ver el resultado final.

La tarde precedente, cuando les habían entregado los últimos muebles, Yuri estaba trabajando.

Se había lamentado mucho, pese a que Yuya le hubiera prometido que iba a arreglarlo todo.

No le había dado mucho crédito a su novio, y ahora estaba obligado a pedirle mentalmente disculpa para la falta de fe.

Fue a tientas adelante, mientras la mano de Takaki en su espalda lo conducía para que no chocara contra algo, y cuando se dio cuenta de haber llegado al umbral del salón se paró, en espera.

“¿Listo?” preguntó el mayor, y Chinen hizo una mueca.

“Yuya, si no me dejas abrir los ojos enseguida juro que…”

“Ábrelos.”

Yuri no tardó en coger la invitación, y al hacerlo su primero instinto fue el de llorar.

Sonrió abiertamente a medida que sus ojos se desplazaban en cada detalle del piso, a medida que tomaba nota de los pequeños trucos de Yuya, primero de ellos la chimenea encendida.

No hacía mucho frio esa noche, pero si el efecto querido era escénico, el mayor había logrado el objetivo.

Entró en paso inseguro, mirándose alrededor, pasando la mano en el sofá y en la mesa ya preparada, mirando en la cocina y viendo que Yuya había preparado la cena, utilizando todas las vajillas nuevas, haciéndola parecer ya más vivida que debido.

Se rio, nervioso, girándose hacia su novio y mordiéndose un labio, acercándosele enseguida y abrazándolo.

“Yuya, es…” murmuró, sintiéndose tonto porque no tuvo éxito de contener algunas lágrimas.

Yuya, por su parte, le sonrió.

“Espero que no estés llorando para la desesperación porque hice un trabajo horrible.” bromeó.

El menor se alejó, dándole un golpe en la espalda y siguiendo merodeando por la casa, yendo a la habitación, alegrándose más y más a medida que pensaba que ahora había realmente acabado, que ese era su hogar y que ya no había nada que pudiera salir mal.

Ver la manera como Yuya se había dedicado con él del principio al final, quizá aún más que él, hacía desaparecer todas las dudas y todos los temores que había tenido durante las semanas pasadas.

Ahora era él que no podía dejar de temblar, eran sus ojos que no se podían secar, al pensar que desde ese momento en adelante eso iba a ser el lugar donde iba a regresar de noche, donde habría encontrado a Yuya, donde con él habría pasado cada momento posible.

“¿Pues te gusta?” preguntó Takaki, quieto en el umbral de la habitación, los brazos cruzados.

“La adoro.” confirmó Yuri en voz ronca, pasándose el dorso de la mano en los ojos para secarlos y riéndose, avergonzado.

“Pues, ¿vamos a comer? No querría que el nabe se enfriara demasiado, está listo hace un poco de tiempo y no volví a encender la estufa porque no sabía cuándo ibas a llegar.”

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa, mientras Yuri se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a tomarle para acostumbrarse a todo, antes de dejar de emocionarse también para las nimiedades.

Se respondió que quizá no quería acostumbrarse, que le gustaba esa sensación, que se habría alegrado de tenerla por el resto de su vida.

Comió rápidamente, enterándose sólo entonces de tener hambre, mientras sentía de vez en cuando los ojos de Yuya encima.

Al acabar de cenar se apoyó contra la silla y se estiró, satisfecho.

“Estaba delicioso, Yuu.” lo elogió, y después se puso en pie y alcanzó al mayor, esperando que se alejara de la mesa antes de sentarse en sus piernas, metiéndole un brazo detrás del cuello.

“Bueno, tenía que hacerme perdonar, ¿no? De la cena cines en el suelo. Pongamos a cero y finjamos que esta fue nuestra primera cena en esta casa.”

Yuri se bajó, sonriéndole malicioso y besándole los labios, antes de responder.

“De hecho…” murmuró. “Hay algo más para que habías prometido que te habrías hecho perdonar.”

Vio a Yuya fruncir el entrecejo antes de entender a que se refiriera, y después le sonrió.

“Verdad.” respondió del mismo tono, llevando las manos a sus caderas y empezando a subir hacia arriba, bajo la camiseta.

Yuri aguantó la respiración mientras las palmas de las manos de su novio se desplazaban de sus brazos al pecho, los dedos que le rozaban suavemente los pezones y subían al cuello, antes de quitarle la camiseta para poderse mover más cómodamente.

Llevó la boca a la garganta de Yuri, acariciándola con los labios y la lengua mientras las manos del menor se iban a su pelo, manteniéndolo contra de sí.

Luego le levantó la cabeza, besándolo con más convicción que antes, abriendo los labios y buscando su lengua, gimiendo bajo dentro su boca mientras los dedos de Yuya iban abajo, tocando su sexo todavía enjaulado por los vaqueros.

Se puso en pie, deshaciéndose rápidamente de su ropa bajo el ojo atento del mayor, que en cambio había empezado a deshacerse la camisa, y después le dio las manos para que él también se pusiera en pie.

“Pues, me creo que inauguramos ya el suelo muy bien. ¿Qué quieres ensayar ahora?” le preguntó, travieso, mientras el menor le echaba un vistazo exasperado.

Pero se miró alrededor, en aire titubeante, antes de llevar los ojos al sofá.

Sonriendo, le tomó la mano a Yuya, entrelazando sus dedos, y lo tiró hacia ahí, empujándole los hombros para hacerlo recaer atrás, obligándolo a sentarse.

Sentía sus ojos casi quemarle encima, y con esta consciencia se movió de manera diseñada, apoyándole las manos en las rodillas y subiendo despacio hasta el botón de los vaqueros, deshaciéndolo junto al cierre y luego quitándoselos con los calzoncillos, ayudado por los movimientos del mayor.

Le hizo abrir las piernas y se puso en medio, bajándose en principio contra su pecho, haciendo empezar de ahí una estela de besos y mordiscos hacia abajo, pasando la lengua alrededor de su ombligo y a lo largo de la línea del entrepiernas, mientras bajo de sí sentía claramente como Yuya fuera ansiado, intentando de cualquier manera llevarlo ahí donde lo quería.

Yuri se tomó su tiempo, explorando el cuerpo del mayor con las manos y la lengua, llevándolo a su límite antes de empezar a rozar suavemente su erección hasta la punta, sólo entonces mirándolo a los ojos y leyendo en esos toda la urgencia de ser tocado, todo el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando para no obligarlo a apurar las cosas.

Sonriéndole brevemente, Yuri se bajó un poco más, pasando la lengua contra de él, siguiendo al revés el camino trazado con los dedos y volviendo a subir, cerrando la boca en él.

Las caderas de Yuya tuvieron un espasmo, y Yuri tuvo que aferrarse a ellas para poder seguir manteniendo su ritmo.

El mayor gemía bajo su nombre a medida que seguía adelante, envolviéndolo más y más en la boca hasta que Yuri le dejó sentir con la punta la abertura de su garganta y se paró, moviendo sólo la lengua por un rato.

Cuando empezó a moverse en serio y como Yuya quería, vio al mayor dejarse recaer contra el sofá, deslizando adelanta y más y más dentro de su boca, durante tanto tiempo de creer que Yuri iba a dejarlo llegar al orgasmo de esa manera.

El menor, en cambio, se levantó en cuanto se dio cuenta de cuanto estuviese cerca, sonriéndole en aire travieso cuando Yuya gimió de decepción.

“¡Yuri!” se quejó, sentándose de vuelta recto y echándole un vistazo enojado.

“¿Qué? Eres tú que tienes que hacerte perdonar, no yo.” se miró alrededor, haciendo una mueca. “Yuu, aunque aprecie no creo que la chimenea fue una buena idea. Empiezo a tener mucho calor, ¿sabes?” lo provocó.

Takaki se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, y de un movimiento repentino lo cogió de la fuerza, haciéndolo subir al sofá y haciéndolo acabar con la espalda contra los cojines.

“¿Todavía puedes pensar en el calor? Mal, muy mal.” comentó, sarcástico, apresurando sus movimientos para poder tener lo que necesitaba tan pronto como posible.

No se perdió en juegos ni provocaciones, se acurrucó al otro lado del sofá y pasó las manos bajo sus piernas, llevándoselas encima de los hombros.

Sin detenerse, llevó la boca contra su abertura, acariciándola con la lengua, divirtiéndose apenas a torturarlo de la misma manera como había hecho Yuri con él antes de buscar entrada con esa, ayudándose con los dedos para prepararlo, oyéndolo gemir sin vergüenza.

Yuri tenía la cabeza echada atrás contra los cojines, los ojos fijos al cielorraso y la respiración cortada mientras sentía que no iba a tener éxito de resistir más a la tentativa de Yuya de hacerlo ceder, más que de prepararlo. Pues le dio lo que quería y llamó repetidamente su nombre, empujándose contra su mano y su lengua, pidiéndole que lo cogiera, y el paso siguiente habría sido de implorar si Yuya no hubiera decidido en ese momento de haber tenido bastante; se levantó de vuelta, sonriéndole.

“¿Todavía tienes calor?” preguntó, cogiéndole una pierna y llevándosela contra la cadera, dejando que sintiera su erección contra de él.

Yuri asintió, incapaz de hablar.

“¿Es por la chimenea?” siguió preguntado Yuya, y cuando el menor sacudió la cabeza su sonrisa creció, y finalmente se decidió a empujarse dentro de él.

Chinen se mordió un labio e hizo una mueca, intentando obligar su cuerpo a relajarse enseguida para acostumbrarse a esa intrusión tan familiar.

Yuya dejó pasar uno o dos minutos, y al ver su expresión relajarse empezó a moverse saliendo un poco de su cuerpo para volver a hundirse adentro de un movimiento firme, llevándolo una vez más a gritar.

Repitió los mismos movimientos una y otra vez, y Yuri lo sentía de manera más y más clara dentro de sí, sentía cada espasmo de su cuerpo dentro del propio, lo sentía empujarse más y más hondo, casi quisiera desafiar su límite, y sabía qué no iba a resistir mucho más, aunque dentro de sí quisiera que nunca acabase.

Unos empujones más y el mayor llevó una mano alrededor de su sexo, masturbándolo rápidamente, sofocando con la boca sus gemidos cuando finalmente Yuri se corrió en sus dedos y entre sus cuerpos, sintiéndose de repente sin energías y sintiendo si posible aún más claramente a su novio que seguía moviéndose en él, de manera casi brutal, hasta llegar a su vez al orgasmo, llevando la sensación de calor que tenía Yuri a un nivel casi insufrible.

Se quedaron ambos quietos, el uno encima del otro en el sofá, mientras intentaban recuperar la fuerza de hablar.

Al final Yuri oyó a Yuya reír bajo, mientras se levantaba un poco, apoyándose con las manos en el asiento.

“Al final creo que este sofá fue la elección mejor, ¿no?” le dijo, pellizcándole la nariz.

Yuri rio con él, asintiendo y levantándose a su vez.

“Estoy seguro que el negro que te gustaba a ti no habría sido tan satisfactorio.” se burló de él, peinándose el pelo atrás con la mano.

“Pero tampoco el blanco que querías tomar tú.” respondió listo Yuya, volviendo a sentarse y tirándolo contra de sí, besándole la sien. “O quizá habría sido lo mismo. Lo que importa es…” hizo una señal con la mano, indicando el cuarto. “Es todo esto, ¿no?”

Yuri sonrió, suspirando de beatitud y asintiendo con convicción.

“Es verdad, lo que importa es este lugar, ahora.”

Yuya desplazó la cabeza atrás, llevando los labios al oído del menor.

“Bienvenido a casa, mi amor.”

“Bienvenido a casa a ti también.” respondió pronto Yuri, sintiendo su corazón volver a latir más rápido.

Se puso en pie de repente, cogiendo la muñeca del mayor y tirándolo.

“¡Vamos! Aún tenemos que ensayar la cama, ¿no?”

“Y la encimera de la cocina.” le siguió el juego Yuya.

“Y la ducha.”

Se rieron, juntos.

“Creo que tenemos tiempo para hacerlo todo, ¿no?” preguntó el mayor, bajándose para besarle un hombro mientras llegaban a la habitación y Yuri se echaba en el espeso edredón.

Asintió, sin dejar de sonreírle, abrazándolo aún más fuerte cuando el mayor lo alcanzó.

Era verdad, tenían tiempo. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

No sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas entre ellos de ahí en adelante, no sabía si la convivencia iba a seguir sin obstáculos, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Lo que habían hecho era un acto de fe, y ambos estaban asumiendo el riesgo que las cosas pudieran no ser siempre perfectas, pero al final no era esa la razón para que habían decidido dar ese paso.

Yuri lo había hecho porque lo amaba, y todo lo demás era secundario.

Lo había hecho porque, ahora, en esa cama y con Yuya a su lado, se sentía exactamente como había esperado.

Se sentía como en casa.


End file.
